It's not over
by Jaba
Summary: Manny, Emma, Toby and Liberty are crushed after JT's memorial, But when a blast from their past comes back will it help them? A short little ficlet that I wrote a long time ago and just found it again. I hope you like it!


**((I just watched the seventh season finale when the idea for "It's Not Over" popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it. It might not be long but I felt that JT should have been in the episode. His life was cut short but his memory lives on. Well here it is: "It's Not Over". Remember to R&R!))**

**It's Not Over**

As the graduates stood at JT's memorial staring at the cap that Liberty just put on his Memorial stone they felt a cold chill sweep down their backs.

"Whoa, guys, did you just feel that?" Manny asked the others.

"Yeah, I did. It was weird, yet comforting." Liberty told her.

"I know. I really wish JT was here with us." Emma said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, ditto." Toby said. "I really miss him."

As they continued to stare at JT's stone the chill happened again. They never noticed that there was someone else in the room with them. They just continued to watch the stone, staring at his picture.

"Liberty, Emma, Toby, Manny, guys. It's going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about." A voice said from behind them. A voice all too familiar, a voice from the past, as Emma turned around.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "JT! Guys! It's JT!"

"Yeah I know, I truly am going to miss him." Liberty said not bothering to turn around.

"No, Liberty, it really is JT! Look!" The girl yelled franticly at her friends as they one by one turned around to see what Emma meant.

"JT! Oh my god! It really is you!" Liberty yelled out first coming out of shock to see her ex boyfriend appearing alive and well, yet somehow not.

"JT, I missed you!" Manny yelled at the young man who just stood there smiling as Liberty, Emma and her all ran to give the boy a hug. Something that all of them never thought they would be able to do.

"Tobes, aren't you going to come and say hey?" JT asked his best friend.

"JT, I feel like you had abandoned me. I couldn't believe that you were talking to me one minute and gone the next. And now you are standing right here in front of me. What are you even? A ghost what?" Toby told him hurt and angry.

"I- I don't know what I am. I guess I am a ghost. All I know is just that they let me come down for a visit." He told the hurt Toby.

"Who are "They" JT?" Liberty and Emma asked simultaneously.

"The powers that be." He told them. "I only got a little bit of time thought to say goodbye." He continued.

"Am I able to take a picture of you? Of us together one last time." Manny asked him pulling out a digital camera out of her graduation robe.

"I guess, yeah." He told them.

"Toby, swallow your pride and come here. I want you in the picture." JT told him.

As Toby finally swallowed his pride Manny ran over to JT's stone and set the camera on a thirty second timer.

"Come on Toby! Hurry up!" Manny yelled at him as she put an arm around JT, as He came running over to his friends.

"Smile! Three, Two, One!" Manny yelled as the camera's flash went off signaling that the picture was taken. As they ran over to the camera to view the picture JT slowly started to fade away.

"Guys, its time for me to be going so if you are going to say bye, come do it and quick." JT told them as they ran back to him.

"Bye, JT. I will miss you. At least this time we get to say goodbye." Emma told him giving him one last farewell hug.

"Yeah, Bye JT. We will miss you." Manny told him while giving him her final hug.

"Bye JT. You will always be my brother from another mother." Toby told him crying as he gave him a hug.

"Ditto, Toby. You always will be my brother." JT told him.

"Bye JT. I love you. I wanted to tell you that when you died." Liberty told him crying severely as she gave him her final hug.

"I will always love you too Liberty." JT said hugging her. "When ever you want to see me, all of you just close your eyes and think of me. Thank you for my Cap. It means a lot to me." He continued as he fully faded away.

"Guys, lets go check the picture. To see if JT is in it with us." Manny said after composing herself, her eyes still watering.

As the four friends crowed around the camera, Manny picked it up and scrolled to the last picture taken with it. There he was, right in the center of the picture. To his left Emma and Toby, and to his right holding on to him was Liberty and Manny. All looking happy as ever.

**((I hope you enjoyed my ficlet! I was almost crying all the way though it while writing it. What I thought was amazing was that I wrote it entirely wrote this in third person instead of first person. I really hope you liked it!)) **


End file.
